A Brief Interruption
by Tehri
Summary: It has been some time since they last saw each other, and upon visiting his lover's home, Alfred decides that he and Arthur needs to spend some quality time together.


**_This was a request on DA. ^^' Uh... It just took time to finish it._**

**_

* * *

_**

There were only two words that could describe how the past month had been to Arthur.

Almost unbearable.

Two words that he had been muttering to himself for a few weeks while being coped up with paperwork, meetings and god knows what else. His curses did luckily not go unnoticed, especially not when it came to a certain American who called him every day to see how he was, what he was doing, if everything was going well, and so on. This was the entire reason to why it had only been _almost_ unbearable. Alfred had started to make it his personal quest to make sure that Arthur got to speak to someone else than his boss and nations he had business with, and so far it had worked out quite well, especially considering the fact that Arthur had barely been able to hold back a smile every time he spoke to the younger man.

"Eh, what _I'm_ doing? Oh, I'm just playing this game Kiku sent me, 's not such a big deal. Come on, tell me how your day was!"

"Nah, I'm just at the office right now, boss wanted an update on something or other... How's the paperwork going, old man?"

"Haha, no, Tony's helping me with my car! I busted a tire the other day, so I gotta fix it. Hey, is it raining over there today, or can you actually see the sun?"

He'd constantly switch subject from himself to the Englishman, and only when he had gotten a satisfactory answer (or a rant), he'd allow Arthur to ask about his day. It was nice to have someone ask about him for once, and to have this someone truly listen to what he was saying. Because despite what others believed, Alfred was an excellent listener, and he liked to come with advice or suggestions on what to do; Arthur had asked about it once, and Alfred had laughed in response and said that he liked the sound of the Brit's voice.

Now, the month was finally over, and Arthur's boss had grudgingly agreed on that the poor man needed a break, despite the neat little pile of paperwork that still occupied his desk.

"Just for a few days," he had said. "You know that France will be here on Monday, and on Thursday you have a conference to attend."

The Englishman had left the building with a relieved smile on his face, complete with loud mental cheering and imagined mini versions of himself sitting on his shoulders and giving the building the finger as he got into his car to drive back home. And right on cue, as soon as he had stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him, his phone rang. Immediately he picked it up.

"Good day, Alfred."

"Sheesh, so uptight!" Alfred laughed happily. "You should try saying 'Hi, Al, what's up' sometime!"

Arthur smiled softly and shook his head as he shrugged off his coat and hung it up.

"I'll never do that," he replied. "And you know why, Alfred. Come now, why are you calling? We already spoke today."

"Well yeah, I know that," the American replied. "I just forgot to mention something then. I'm in a cab, on my way to you!" Arthur stopped just as he was about to step into the kitchen. "Yeah, I would've mentioned it earlier, but I sorta wanted to surprise you, but I don't want you to yell at me, so I called..."

The Brit sighed deeply; he did like to know about visits beforehand, although Alfred had never been very good with telling people that he was on the way. He had surprised Kiku in the bath more than once, and also managed to come to see Feliciano during the siesta. That he actually called when he was in a cab was an improvement.

"I wish you could try to remember to call before you even board the plane," Arthur muttered. "Where are you now?"

"Uhm..."

"... You're just in the neighbourhood, aren't you?"  
"Just passed the house you said they'd tear down next year."

Arthur groaned loudly. The stupid git could at least _try_ to warn people a bit earlier...!

"So you'll be here in... ten minutes or so?" He didn't even bother to put on a faked cheery voice; Alfred wouldn't believe it anyway. "I think I still have some coffee left since your last visit, if you want some..."

"That'd be awesome! I'll see ya soon, Ig!"

Before the Englishman had a chance to reply with the normal line ("Don't call me that!"), America hung up. With a low grumble, Arthur walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, and to get some coffee ready. And sure enough, exactly seven minutes later, the front door was flung open and an overly cheerful voice with a distinct mix of different American accents called out to him.

"Arthur! I'm here!"

The Brit counted down from five in his head; he barely reached three before a blonde man wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, dark combat boots and a bomber jacket rushed into the kitchen, lifted him up and began to spin around.

"I've missed you so damn much," Alfred shouted happily, blissfully ignoring the slightly smaller man's sputtering at being picked up like a woman. "It's been like ages! We gotta see each other more often!"

Arthur squirmed and whacked at the younger man's shoulder, trying to make him let go. He didn't so much mind being hugged, though he hated being picked up like that, but the American had always been one for dramatics. It was bound to happen every time, especially when it had been more than two weeks. When the git finally put him down, he sighed deeply and smiled.

"Honestly, Alfred," he muttered. "I'm standing right here, you don't need to shout." A chuckle passed his lips as he noticed how Alfred slowly began to pout. "Silly git, you know that I've missed you too. Haven't I told you so every time you've called me?"

The pout disappeared immediately, and the strong arms tightened their hold around him; and a moment later, the hands began to roam.

"Alfred, what..."

"I've _missed_ you, baby. How about we... spend some time together, hm?"

A deep blush spread on the Englishman's cheeks; it was true, after all. It _had_ been a while, and it wasn't as if Arthur hadn't been thinking about the younger man when he was alone late at night (or when he was in the shower, or... well, practically at any time, except when he was working – not that he'd admit it, of course). There was just no way to deny that he actually did want it, and America's suggestion was therefore very welcome. He did not try to stop Alfred as kisses were gently planted on his neck, his cheeks and his forehead, but the lips were still carefully avoided. The American knew all too well how to persuade the older man, and the trick was to be sweet and gentle and avoid the impulse to kiss his lips right away. Then again, it did work extraordinarily well when they hadn't seen each other for some time. And sure enough, only a moment later Arthur responded, placing a gentle kiss on the slightly taller man's earlobe.

"Fine," he breathed. "Bedroom. Now."

Arthur noted in his thoughts that had Alfred been a woman, he would've been giggling like a schoolgirl by now. It was just how the American was. They hurried upstairs, not once looking away from each other (which made them bump into the wall a few times, as well as have trouble finding the doorknob). As soon as they were in the bedroom, Arthur managed to shove the younger man onto the bed, eyeing him with a seductive smirk.

"Hurry up now, love," he said as he began to remove his clothes. "You don't want me to fall asleep while waiting for you, now do you?"

Alfred scrambled to remove his own clothes; he still kept his eyes on Arthur, who calmly shrugged off his shirt and let it fall to the floor, the trousers following shortly. It didn't take him long to get rid of his own clothes, especially as the Englishman slowly crawled up over him, smirking softly. It was the kind of smirk that told him that he was in for the best time he'd had for quite a while.

"Oh god, I love that look on your face," he hissed as he tugged off his boxers. "You look so goddamn hot..."

Arthur chuckled softly and pressed his hand against the younger man's crotch, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the low groan that passed over the lad's lips.

"I think I'll be getting another look soon," he replied in a whisper. "But it does depend on what happens next, of course." He quickly moved his hands to the American's shoulders to stop him from moving, and sure enough – Alfred squirmed beneath him and pressed against his grip. "Oh no, lad, not today. I'd like to be able to move tomorrow. It's your turn today, love."

He ground their hips together, moaning softly at the much longed for friction, and leant down to kiss the other man, but just as their lips were about to touch, the sound of _God Save The Queen_ made them both freeze in their movements. Arthur mentally cursed the person who invented mobile phones, but slowly moved away from the American, sat on the edge of the bed, grabbed his trousers and tugged his phone out from the pocket.

"What," he growled.

"Ah... I apologise if I interrupted something, Arthur-san..."

Oh.

"Oh, no, it's alright, Kiku," Arthur replied quickly. "What did you want?"

He didn't see the way Alfred stared at him, looking as if he couldn't believe it. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was _never_ supposed to happen when he and Arthur were about to have sex! Ever! He groaned loudly, and heard how Arthur calmly dismissed the noise. Alright, so this was a conversation that could go on for some time, huh? Well, fine! Alfred F. Jones could play that game. He could wait, as long as he had to. At least he thought so... Let's see now. He was already naked. And horny. And Arthur was sitting right there, just talking to Kiku. No, he decided, he could _not_ wait. He sat up and leant closer to the Brit, inhaling the familiar strong scent of tea and grass and the ocean. If Arthur noticed this, he didn't show it. Alfred smiled and moved closer, shifting his body until his legs slid down along the sides of Arthur's and the rest of his body gently pressed against the Englishman's. Arthur stiffened for a moment and glanced over his shoulder with a slight frown before returning to his conversation, and America gently placed one arm around the slighter man's waist to keep him from moving away, just in case.

Lips pressed against skin, a warm and calloused body twitched slightly in response, pale cheeks gained a vague pink colour. A firm hand trailed over the Brit's thigh, gently pressing against his skin as it moved to his inner thigh; Alfred could feel how Arthur's body responded to the touch, twitching lightly and clearly anticipating that the hand would move higher. However, that didn't happen. Instead, Alfred kept his hand still, allowing the other to move up over the smooth pale chest, the fingers briefly touching the erect nipples. Arthur quickly moved his own hand and smacked at Alfred's wrist, but the stubborn American did not stop; he knew what he wanted, and he knew how to get it. And he also knew that although pretending to suddenly be completely void of interest, Arthur wanted the same thing, and had a hard time saying no to the younger man. A fairly good combination in said younger man's eyes. In the older man's eyes, it was probably both a blessing and a curse. Probably more of the latter.

"A-ah... Yes, that's..." Arthur frowned slightly, trying to keep himself concentrated on the conversation. "Kiku, I think-"

A lick on his neck interrupted his thought, and he gasped. It seemed that Kiku had noticed that something was going on.

"Arthur-san? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm... I'm fine, I... Oh~"

"Are you certain?"

"Ah~ I... I think..."

Alfred grinned triumphantly. And then, the hand resting on the inside of Arthur's thigh closed that last distance, the palm rubbing against the Brit's hard length.

"Come on, Iggy," Alfred whispered, his lips pressing lightly against his lover's earlobe. "Just tell him ya can't talk now, baby..."

"... Arthur-san, was that-"

"I have to go now, Kiku, I'm sorry, I can't talk right now...!" A moment later, Arthur had hung up and dropped the phone on the floor. "I bloody hate you, Alfred. What was that for?"

Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist and leant back, lying down on his back. Arthur squirmed stubbornly.

"A-Alfred, no, don't do that...!"

"Come on, babe," Alfred whispered. "Please, Arthur~... Come here now. I want you, I want you now... And I won't wait anymore. I need ya, baby." He ground his hips against Arthur's, moaning as he rubbed against the older man's bare bum. "Please, Arthur~"

It was difficult to concentrate on being annoyed with the brat when he was doing that. And it only served to remind Arthur of that he had agreed to this, that he wanted this just as much as the American.

"Git," he groaned, bucking his hips lightly. "I-if Kiku starts asking questions, I'm b-blaming you."

"Like I mind." The grin on Alfred's face was as bright as ever. "I mean, it just means I'd tell him about how you gave up a conversation with him in favour of sex with me." Arthur blushed brightly and sputtered, making him chuckle. "He'd get a pretty nice description, too. Your hot sweaty body writhing and squirming beneath me, how you cry out my name and beg me to fuck you harder and faster~"

A mere moment later, he yelped loudly as Arthur squirmed around in his grip, firmly ground their hips together and bit down on his nipple. While his previous words had only been spoken to try to rile the Brit up a little bit, he hadn't expected _that_ look to show up on his face.

"I believe you'd have to give another description," Arthur said with a sly smirk. "Because you're the one who'll be squirming beneath me, and crying out my name. And I know how to make you beg, as you very well know." The smirk turned into a grin, and a wet tongue trailed over America's neck, making him shudder lightly. "Besides, I know how much you love to be fucked until you can't move, America."

_Oh fuck yes..._ The words ran through Alfred's mind before he could stop them, but they were quickly replaced with determination; he wanted Arthur, of course, but he wasn't about to just give up and let the man take him. He began to squirm and struggle, trying to flip their positions, but Arthur was well prepared. The Brit held him down with a gentle but firm grip, distracting him slightly by planting kisses along his neck and jaw. But of course, the younger nation had his instincts to go on, instincts that more or less controlled his strength. He gave an annoyed huff, pushed and managed to get Arthur on his back, immediately grinding their hips together with quick and firm movements.

"Ah..! A-Alfred, you...!"

"Like hell I'm gonna stay still like a _good boy_ and just let you." Alfred grinned happily and kissed the older man's neck. "Besides... If I get to top this time, it'll be your turn next time."

Arthur swatted at him and squirmed around.

"A-Alfred, you twat, that's what you said last time," he groaned. "Please, just... Ah~!"

The American nibbled at his lover's earlobe with a low chuckle. He wasn't going to move, not now. Besides, he was being nice. Or well, nicer than he could've been. After all, Arthur had no bruises, and he wasn't tied up. And although he apparently didn't want to be the one to get fucked into the mattress, he wasn't struggling all that much, which made the younger man think that he was slowly starting to accept his fate. But just as he was about to make his next move, Arthur flipped their positions with a sudden bout of strength. He crashed their lips together, and when he moved back, a growl rose from his throat.

"Enough now," he hissed. "I'm not letting you use me as a sex toy again, alright?"

Although eager, Alfred didn't try again. He couldn't quite deny that he did like to aggravate Arthur like this, and he definitely couldn't claim that he didn't like it when Arthur topped.

"Just hurry up," he groaned, bucking his hips. "For fuck's sake, Iggy, just get to it!"

In response, the Brit quickly made him spread his legs, hoisting one of them up on his shoulder.

"Impatient git..." A smirk passed over his lips. "Are you impatient enough to care about if I take you dry or not?"

The comment seemed to make the American freeze for a moment, but before he could move or say anything, three fingers were pressed into his mouth; he let out a silent moan, but began to suck and lick on the fingers.

"You know, I think I'd prefer not to take you dry after all," Arthur said calmly. "I want you to feel good too, after all, love..." He wiggled his fingers slightly, letting out a low sigh. "We could save that for another day, couldn't we?"

Alfred nibbled teasingly at the fingers in response. Of course it would happen another day; if they had been drinking, it happened, and sometimes if they had been arguing... The fingers were withdrawn, and a mere moment later he let out a gasp as the first slick digit pressed into him, wiggling slightly. It had been some time since this last happened, and it felt a little bit strange. Not to mention intrusive, he noted as he made a face and mumbled unintelligibly. But the response was that yet another finger was pushed inside, wiggling and searching for that special spot; once the fingertips brushed over it, Alfred moaned loudly and bucked his hips.

"_Shit_," he gasped as they pressed more insistently against the prostate. "Oh god, _yes_...!"

Arthur chuckled softly and leant down, planting a kiss over the younger man's heart. Normally, the American would start to plead for Arthur to stop preparing him already and get on with it; he liked it rough, for reasons he wouldn't mention, while Arthur preferred to be gentle and to have gentle partners.

"Please, Arthur...! It's enough, just do it already!"

And this time was no different, apparently.

"I've said no before, Alfred," Arthur said sharply, pressing a third digit into the young man. "What makes you think that I'll change my mind right now?"

The response to this became two hands that grabbed his shoulders and pulled, while two strong legs wrapped around his waist and pushed him closer. The tip of the Englishman's length pressed against his own hand, and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. In response, he began to scissor his fingers in a painfully slow manner, making the American whine and buck his hips, begging for more.

"Alfred, move your bloody legs."

"N-no, not gonna."

"You stupid... _Ah_! S-stop doing that!"

"Hah, you like it~"

"You..."

His patience waning swiftly, Arthur removed his fingers and leant down; as he gave the younger man a deep and bruising kiss, he positioned himself and gently trailed his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"Fine." He spoke rather softly, a smirk spreading on his lips yet again. "But only because you're being such an insistent git..."

Without giving the American a chance to reply, he pressed into the waiting tight heat, letting out a loud moan. Alfred bit his lip at the intrusive feeling and tried to force himself to relax; but nonetheless, a whimper and a low groan passed over his lips before he could stop himself. He felt the light twitches that ran through Arthur's body while he tried to stop himself from simply pounding into his partner, and suddenly he felt so strangely aware of everything that was simply _Arthur_. The look on his face, the way he'd chew on his lower lip to distract himself, his scent, his pale calloused skin that was marked by centuries of war and tiresome labour... Had he ever noticed all this before? Or had he focused too much on other things? He took a deep breath and smiled, looping his arms around the Englishman's neck to tug him down for a kiss.

"It's fine," he said. "I don't care if it hurts a bit first, you know..."

Gently but insistently pressing their lips together, he bucked his hips in an attempt to make the older man move; to tell the truth, he never did enjoy the thought of that it would hurt, but the pleasure which he knew that the pain would fade into was a temptation he simply couldn't resist. And sure enough, despite that he knew how Arthur tried to be careful, the first few thrusts made him wince and bite his lip again. A hand trailed over his chest, further and further down, and finally grasped the (almost aching) erect limb, stroking him gently.

"Relax, love," whispered Arthur with a smile on his face. "It'll pass in a moment..."

"L-like I don't know th-that... Ah~!"

When the American began to gasp and buck his hips, Arthur slowly sped up; he moved his hand (much to the young man's disappointment, appropriately expressed with a whimper) and took a firm hold of the lad's hips to have some sort of support. He kept the thrusts shallow and careful, seeking the sweet spot with his deliberate movements, and when Alfred threw his head back and moaned his lover's name, Arthur smirked and put more force behind the movements. That sort of moan meant that he wanted more, and fast. Or, in a simple translation, "for the love of God, just do whatever the hell you want already".

"Nh... Come now, love," Arthur breathed. "Let me hear more..."

Although he was trying hard to deny that request, it got more and more difficult for Alfred to hold back his moans; when the Englishman knew that he had hit the right spot, he rarely missed it again, and soon the young American was squirming and bucking his hips and moaning loudly, calling out his lover's name and pleading for more.

But Arthur, who knew all too well that his lover's stamina and patience did not match that well, felt that it was time for a switch in positions soon; it wasn't all that tiring to be on top, not to him, but if there was one thing he had learnt throughout the centuries, it most certainly was to keep it interesting, which was easily done by switching position every now and then. As he moved to pull out, Alfred whined loudly and tried to hold him in place.

"It's alright," said Arthur, a chuckle passing over his lips as he saw the pout that formed on his lover's face. "I just thought that you wanted to control the pace for a while."

That those words had been spoken before was rather obvious as Alfred obediently moved and allowed Arthur to lie down on his back, watching with a smirk as the American cautiously positioned himself above him.

"Better hurry up, love. You don't want me to lose interest, do you?"

Alfred blushed lightly, but lowered himself down, letting out a gasp as he felt Arthur press into him again; he splayed his hands on the older man's chest for support, but just as he decided to stay still for a moment, Arthur shifted beneath him. The shift caused the younger man to moan and buck his hips, attempting to create more intense friction; although the Brit moaned as well, and responded with a similar movement, his hand trailed over the lad's chest and on downwards, gently rubbing the hard length.

"Go on now," he groaned. "Move already, Alfred..." As Alfred rolled his hips, lifted himself slightly and then pushed back down, Arthur let out a loud moan and bucked his hips. "Oh god, _yes_...! J-just like that..!"

Alfred laughed breathlessly as he gazed down at his lover; he always felt that he got some sort of a kick when he saw the older man like this, caught in the heat of the moment. The face he only showed when they were together like this.

"Like this?" He moaned as he repeated the action, thrusting lightly into Arthur's hand. "Ah~... D-damn, that feels good~!"

They continued like that, one pleading for more and the other teasingly doing what was asked of him, but finally Arthur had enough of it. When the American lifted himself up again, the Brit immediately thrust up, practically grinding into the tight heat, and he relished in the moan that passed over the lad's lips. He began to move faster, putting more force behind each thrust until he suddenly grabbed Alfred's hips and with a single quick movement shoved the boy down on his back. Although Alfred yelped at first, the yelp quickly turned into a loud moan and an almost desperate plea for more when the Brit pounded into him, barely giving him a chance to breathe between his cries.

"A-Arthur...! More..! Please, more~!" He bucked his hips wildly, digging his fingers down in the sheets. "H-harder!"

The response became a quick movement that was rough enough to make him scream and wrap his legs around the older man's waist, and to make him slide along the sheets until he felt how the pillow got pressed against the headboard. While it wasn't as violent as it could have been (for one, it wasn't as bad as the time when they had actually fallen off the bed and managed to roll into the wall; Arthur never let Alfred forget that), it somehow wasn't _enough_. It had been an entire month since last time, and they both wanted more; Arthur leant down and kissed his lover, a rough and demanding kiss, and Alfred immediately wrapped his arms around him and held him there, so that he could feel the older man's muscles flex beneath his calloused skin, and to have some reassurance of that Arthur was really there, it wasn't just a dream. They moaned and cried out each others' names, noises that to them seemed to be far too quiet although they did echo throughout the entire house.

"Ah~ A-Alfred..." Arthur closed his eyes and bowed his head until he rested his forehead against Alfred's shoulder. "I... I don't think..."

But before he could say more, he cut himself off with a loud moan; the way Alfred clenched around him, the way his back arched and the cry that steadily rose in volume told him one thing: Alfred couldn't hold back any longer either. A cry passed over Arthur's lips as well as he pushed deep into the American, letting the young man's convulsing do the rest. Mere moments after Alfred came, he found his own release. Slowly coming down from that momentary high, Arthur found himself shaking slightly and whispering Alfred's name almost like a mantra.

"Arthur..." Alfred smiled softly, gently trailing his fingers through his lover's hair. "I love you..."

The Englishman took a deep breath, slowly pulling out; just as he had done so, the young man tugged him down for a kiss.

"Mnh... Alfred..." He carefully shifted until he was resting comfortably, his body still pressed against Alfred's and his head tucked under his chin. "I... I think I need to rest a bit..."

"Heh... You an' me both..." Alfred chuckled softly and closed his eyes, stretching like a satisfied cat. "If you wake up before me, don't go anywhere. 'kay?"

"I doubt you would let go," Arthur muttered in reply, but a smile was on his face. "I'll be right here when you wake up, love..."


End file.
